Soulwood series
Soulwood series, set in the same world as Jane Yellowrock series — by Faith Hunter NEW SERIES! — Blood of the Earth, Book #1 — Oct 6, 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Series Description or Overview Lead's Species * Primary Supe * What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Series Soulwood series: # Blood of the Earth (2015) # Curse on the Land (2016) # Flame in the Dark (2017) # Circle of the Moon (2019) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides "How Occam Got His Name" Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels Other Series by Author onsite Jane Yellowrock series Themes World Building Setting Places: * Supernatural Elements ✥ Glossary: * PsyLED: Homeland Security agency policing paranormals 'Groups & Organizations': * World Protagonist ✥ Nell Ingram: who wields powers as old as the earth Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Faith Hunter ''' * '''Website: Faith Hunter | Author of the Jane Yellowrock Series * Genres: Urban Fantasy * Pen Names: Gwen Hunter Bio: * Full Bio: Contributors Cover Artists * Artist: — Source: 'Other Contributors': * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: * Author Page: # Blood of the Earth (2015) Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Blood of the Earth (October 6th 2015): Set in the same world as the New York Times bestselling Jane Yellowrock novels, an all-new series starring Nell Ingram, who wields powers as old as the earth. When Nell Ingram met skinwalker Jane Yellowrock, she was almost alone in the world, exiled by both choice and fear from the cult she was raised in, defending herself with the magic she drew from her deep connection to the forest that surrounds her. Now, Jane has referred Nell to PsyLED, a Homeland Security agency policing paranormals, and agent Rick LaFleur has shown up at Nell’s doorstep. His appearance forces her out of her isolated life into an investigation that leads to the vampire Blood Master of Nashville. Nell has a team—and a mission. But to find the Master’s kidnapped vassal, Nell and the PsyLED team will be forced to go deep into the heart of the very cult Nell fears, infiltrating the cult and a humans-only terrorist group before time runs out… ~ Goodreads | Blood of the Earth (Soulwood, #1) by Faith Hunter ✤ BOOK TWO—: ✤ BOOK THREE—: ✤ BOOK FOUR—: First Sentences # Blood of the Earth (2015) Quotes * Goodreads | Faith Hunter Quotes (Author of Skinwalker) ~ Goodreads * ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Blood of the Earth (Soulwood, #1) by Faith Hunter Awards Read Alikes (suggestions) — If you like these, you may like this: * * Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * 2015 UF Release Schedule * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links * 2014 UF Release Schedule * Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Faith Hunter | Author of the Jane Yellowrock Series ~ Author * Soulwood series by Faith Hunter ~ Goodreads * Faith Hunter ~ FF * ~ ISFdb * ~ Shelfari * ~ LibraryThing * ~ FictFact * Faith Hunter - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Freebies & Excerpts: * * Summaries: * * World, Characters, etc: * Reviews: *Mike Finn's review of "Blood Of The Earth - Soulwood #1" - original new series in the Jane Yellowrock universe that caught my imagination * * Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: * * * Articles: * * * Artist: * Author: *About | Faith Hunter *Goodreads | Faith Hunter (Author of Skinwalker) *Faith Hunter - Wikipedia *GWEN HUNTER -- The Official Website *Magical Words *SleuthSayers: Faith Hunter Community, Fan Sites: * * * Gallery of Book Covers Category:New Series Category:Series Category:Companion Series